Traición,venganza y muerte
by Neo Dhaos
Summary: Cuando la paz retorna no todo es tranquilidad. Cuando escuchas que desean tu muerte no puedes hacer nada más que escapar pero... ¿A dónde?. La semilla del odio ya ha sido plantada. Comenten please!
1. Prólogo: La sombra de los cuatro

PRÓLOGO: Las sombras de los cuatro

La lluvia parecía no tener fin, la gente corría en la aldea como si fuera el fin del mundo. Las calles parecían inundarse por el nivel del agua. Los negocios cerrados por miedo al clima. Figuras bajo el agua: con sus mascaras de animales, espadas en la espaldas y trajes especiales. Los Anbus observaban con tranquilidad y temple el camino que dirigía hacia las puertas de Konoha. Los jounin estaban listos, los chounin fueron obligados a irse a cuidar a los aldeanos y los gennin estaban asustados por lo que se avecinaba. El cielo parecía querer largarlo todo antes del desastre.

En la torre del Hokage los ninjas corrían por todos lados. Trayendo pergaminos, llevas kunais y shurikens, bombas de humo y demás armamento ninja. Un hecho parecido ya había ocurrido hace casi 6 años cuando el "líder" de Akatsuki Pain vino al pueblo en busca de Naruto Uzumaki arrasando con la villa y matando a varios shinobis pero gracias al chico de la profecía Nagato devolvió el alma a todos lo fallecidos por él en el ataque.

Aquella vez fue sorpresivo, en cambio ahora fueron avisados por aquellos mismos que lo iban atacar con días de anticipación. Eso era peor. Dado que al conocer que la Aldea estaría preparada para su llegada cualquiera pensaría que la ventaja la tenían ellos sin embargo algo andaba mal.

-Es el mismo clima que el día que desaparecieron ellos…- comentó una voz solitaria en la ex-oficina de Tsunade mientras miraba con nostalgia las fotos del lugar- de nuevo Konoha será arrasada no importa lo que hagamos, espero que esta vez al menos pueda detener a mi viejo amigo de una vez por todas.

El cielo se tornó negro y los relámpagos sacudían la tierra.

8 ninjas aparecieron en oficina con el movimiento del viento.

-Hokage-sama, se ha divisado al enemigo a 10 Km. de distancia, ¿Cuáles con sus órdenes?-

-Traten de retenerlos el tiempo suficiente aún quedan civiles en la aldea, además necesitaré de 1 hora para estar listo para el combate, traten de evitar un enfrentamiento frontal.

-Sí señor- cuando el Hokage se dio vuelta sus hombres ya habían partido.

Nunca se perdonaría el error que cometió la última vez que lo vio con esos ojos de odio, de venganza, mientras yacía en el suelo agonizando. En este momento nada más importaba que abrirle sus ojos.

Entendía ese sentimiento pues lo había experimentado, aunque fue salvado antes de caer en la oscuridad. Ahora devolvería el favor.

A lo lejos cuatro personas avanzaban yendo por el sendero principal rumbo a las grandes puertas de la Aldea. Todos andaban tapados con sus capas negras.

El líder, que iba enfrente de todos, miró con melancolía el paisaje:

-Imaginar que este bello páramo pronto se teñirá de rojo con la sangre de nuestros enemigos, que desperdicio de naturaleza- mientras decía esto tomó un poco de polvo entre sus manos y lo sopló al viento.

Con lo ojos cerrados se mantuvo unos segundos antes de exclamar:

-Hay 20 ninjas dirigiéndose hacia nuestra posición y estarán acá en menos de 1 minuto- dijo sin cambiar su rostro serio.

-¿Qué hacemos?- preguntaron los otros al unísono.

-Si nos atacan no dejen nadie con vida- fue la última palabra.

La tormenta seguía desatándose y las gotas de lluvia parecían intensificar su poder a medida que los cuatro se acercaban. El sol parecía querer ocultarse para no ver lo que pronto sucedería.

Dentro de la Aldea oculta de la hoja estaban terminados los preparativos.

Los seis rostros de la montaña de los Hokage se hallaban ahora usados como refugio para los cientos de aldeanos. Los relámpagos provocaban más miedo en los corazones de los ninjas, los truenos daban la sensación de estar partiendo la tierra y el rayo parecía estar cada vez caer más cerca.

20 shinobis yendo hacia su fin, sin saberlo. Apenas avistaron a los enemigos empezaron a lanzarle kunais con sellos explosivos, shuriken sombras, cuchillos, etc.

De la nada una maraña de cables de cables sujetaron a todos los ninjas inmovilizándolos por completo. Tanta era le presión que algunos empezaron a asfixiarse.

-¿Lo acabo de una vez jefe?- sugirió el más alto del grupo. Tenía la voz gruesa y parecía ser el más viejo por su manera de caminar.

-Por favor, no los hagas más sufrir, libéralos del dolor llamado vida y dale el eterno reposo de paz y tranquilidad, no me gusta verlos sufrir, prefiero que mueran sin darse cuenta del dolor de la separación de la mente del cuerpo.

El más viejo empezó ha hacer unos sellos con las manos y dijo:

-Katon, Goukakyuu no jutsu (elemento fuego, gran bola de fuego)-

La magnitud de las llamas y el calor que emitían era de tal poder que los ninjas atrapados no sintieron cuando su piel, carne y huesos se desintegraban, fue una muerte rápida e indolora. Lo único que quedó fueron los cables y restos de ropas.

Desde la gran puerta se veía el humo proveniente del "combate". Algunos de los ninjas que estaban allí derramaron pocas lágrimas, otros apretaron con furia los puños y el resto quedó inmutable pero con notorias tristeza en su semblante.

Una vez el humo se disipó el grupo de los cuatro siguió avanzando lentamente como si no tuvieran prisa mientras las gotas de lluvia seguían cayendo tan pesadamente como siempre.

Un relámpago tomó la forma de una calavera en medio del cielo y el Hokage se dio cuenta que esto recién había comenzado y que lo peor se avecinaba.

El líder alzo el rostro hacía el cielo y mirando con odio la villa dijo:

-Por fin llegó la hora- el aire estaba furioso y embravecido como si estuviera de acuerdo con las palabras dichas.


	2. Capitulo 1: La tormenta se avecina

Capítulo 1: Una tormenta se avecina

6 años atrás… 

El sol brillaba intensamente pero nadie estaba feliz ni sonriendo la peor de las noticias había llegado a los oídos de toda la aldea: Tsunade había muerto.  
>La tristeza invadió el corazón de todas las personas y ni siquiera el regreso de los equipos 7,8 y 9 alegró el momento. En pocos días se supo la noticia pero esa no era todo lo malo que había sucedido. <p>

En realidad los cinco Kages habían fallecido en la batalla definitiva que tuvieron contra Madara en el país del Vacío, denominado así por ser el único lugar en donde no vive nadie ni hay vida además de ser el lugar de donde fueron creados todos los bijus.  
>Naruto no podría sacarse de su mente nunca esa pelea: <p>

Él había llegado a liberar las nueves colas durante la pelea mientras luchaba contra Madara con Sasuke como aliado del rubio, que se había dado cuenta de que lo estaban utilizando para eliminar a los enemigos de Madara como Danzou. Los Kages llegaron en el momento en que el shinobi renegado utilizó un jutsu de invocación trayendo al mundo a la estatua que utilizaba Nagato par extraer a los bijus y usando una técnica desconocida provocó la destrucción de los ojos liberando a los bijus aunque estos luego se dirigieron ante Madara y él con el poder del Mangyeko Sharingan eterno lo fue sellando en su cuerpo convirtiéndose en el jinchuriki de los 8 demonios. 

Ante esta situación todos los Kages (incluida Tsunade que se había despertado del coma) tomaron diferentes posiciones alrededor de Madara aprovechando que peleaba con el Uchiha y el Uzumaki). 

En un momento Sasuke cayó al piso por la falta de chakra y entonces Naruto que se encontraba en estado de Kyubi total se dio cuenta que estaba perdiendo la cordura por que su cuerpo no le respondía, entonces Madara hizo una secuencia de sellos tan rápida que ni siquiera Kakashi fue capaz de saber que sellos había utilizado y empezó a convertirse en una criatura que tenía combinado a todos menos el kyubi, en ese momento parecía ser el fin pero de pronto una especie de símbolos empezó a rodear el lugar en un intento de expulsar a los bijus del cuerpo de Madara y de regresar a la normalidad a Naruto, era una poderosa técnica de sellado inventada por el cuarto Hokage, el Fūin jutsu: shiki fūjin (Sello retenedor de la muerte demoníaca) que la aprendieron leyendo las pergaminos prohibidos,.

Luego de un gran esfuerzo fue posible lograr el milagro a costa de sus vidas pereciendo luego junto con el villano. Los bijus quedaron libres y se esparcieron por el mundo y el alma de Madara quedó fragmentada en 5 partes, dentro del cuerpo de cada Kage. 

Cuando regresó Naruto a la normalidad y vio los cuerpos sin vida de Tsunade y Gaara lloró como nuca lo había hecho en su vida. 

Había pasado 1 semana desde el hecho y a pesar de que se había despedido de ella en su funeral, él se empezó a sentir culpable por haber sido incapaz de detener al Uchiha más malvado de la historia. Sasuke volvió para su alegría pero igualmente se estaba desmoronando por dentro. 

Un día Naruto se encontraba en la cima de los Hokages mirando la Aldea, aunque ya no era la misma desde el ataque de Pain, ninguno de los edificios era igual al que había en los viejos tiempos y todo era culpa suya. 

-Hola baka, sabía que estarías aquí- saludó Sasuke parándose a su lado. 

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso ya te hartaste de tus fangirls y ahora vienes a molestarme?- dijo harto Naruto. 

-Con esa actitud no vas a conseguir novia - dijo con astucia. 

-Al menos me buscaré una menos tabla y que no tenga el pelo color a chicle y además que no tenga un carácter de porquería Ayyyyyyyyyyy- Sasuke le propinó un fuerte golpe que lo dejó al pobre Naruto inconsciente. 

-Más te vale no volver a hablar así de mi novia nunca más Hmp y eso que venía a darte ánimo-se retiró del lugar. 

Naruto despertando vio como ya había anochecido y se encamino a su nueva casa, su departamento quedó destruido por Pain. Pero en realidad no sabía en donde estaba esa nueva casa así que empezó a buscar indicaciones pero nadie por alguna razón le quería dirigir la palabra y hasta lo insultaban de manera que más le dolía, llamándolo "zorro endemoniado". 

Estuvo así hasta que por fin decidió preguntar en la recientemente reconstruida torre Hokage. 

-¿Me pregunto por que me tratan así de nuevo?- pensaba mientras recorría el pasillo rumbo a la oficina pero antes de tocar la puerta escucha muchas voces del otro lado, "seguramente tienen una reunión mejor espero afuera", estaba a punto de irse cuando escucha su nombre. Se acercó a la puerta y pegó el oído a para oír mejor. 

-Te lo digo Kakashi ese muchacho es una gran amenaza para la aldea y no podemos permitir que siga estando aquí- decía la voz de Hiashi Hyuga. 

-¿Acaso planean desterrarlo?-inquirió Homura. 

-No por que puede volverse más rencoroso contra la aldea y volver como una amenaza mayor- dijo mordazmente Kohura. 

-Debe ser eliminado por el bien de la aldea y del mundo- Homura 

-Es verdad que es difícil controlarlo pero ir a esos extremos… - la voz de Kakashi mostraba preocupación. 

-Entendemos que fue tu alumno y es normal que quieras protegerlo pero las pruebas que hemos reunido son irrefutables:

1. Por su culpa Akatsuki vino a Konoha provocando su destrucción.  
>2. Atacó a una Kunoichi en la misión que les había asignado Tsunade en relación con Sasori y el espía.<br>3. Por su culpa casi muere la heredera del Clan Hyuga.  
>4. Debido a su intromisión en la pelea contra Madara se perdió la vida de los 5 kages. <p>

-Con estas acusaciones, que ya se enviado a la principales aldeas shinobi, cualquiera que vea a Naruto tratará de matarlo por eso tenemos que ejecutarlo aquí- terminó de hablar Kohura. 

Reinaba el silencio, Naruto no podía creer lo que pasaba ¡Querían matarlo!, estaba a punto de correr cuando escuchó algo que lo asustó más. 

-Kakashi el consejo ha decido que Naruto Uzumaki sea muerto por ti entre mañana y el sábado de lo contrario se te declarará traidor y criminal de rango S por lo que serás expulsado de la Aldea y agregado al Libro Bingo, ¿entendido?,¿Cumplirás las órdenes que se asignaron?- 

El corazón de Naruto se aceleraba mientras escuchaba como otras voces discutían, "debía de un representante por cada clan" pensó, pero quería hoy la respuesta: 

-Entendido, yo me encargaré de eliminar a Naruto Uzumaki- esa voz sonaba tan fría que no podía ser broma. 

Naruto no soportó más y salió corriendo del lugar pero… ¿Adonde iría estando en una aldea en la cual lo quieren ver muerto?. 

Continuará... 


End file.
